Raven and Slade Lemon
by evilsangel
Summary: This is just a lemon from a story I never got around to finishing. It has a ton of errors in it that I'm not going to bother fixing as I wrote this years and years ago and have become a much better writer since then. Hope it's enjoyed despite that, thanks!


_By: Brittney Duncan_

The room they were in was mainly reds and black. The dressers were made of wood that was painted black with blue handles. The walls were a red, not a bight red but not too dark either. The bed had a canopy and scarlet silk that went around the whole bed. It could be opened at the sides and at the end of the bed. The silk curtains were tied so the bed was open in those areas. The deep crimson blankets were laid neatly at the end of the bed. The midnight black pillows just waiting for the chance to hold their owners head as they sleep.

A tall and extremely well muscled man walked into the room and wrapped his robed arms around the small body of a beautiful young woman. She smiled softly and leaned into his embrace. She was wearing a black silk robe that was tied at her waist by a black belt that went with her robe. He too was robed but his was white and thicker.

A small content smile was playing on her soft gray lips. One of his hands moved from just being wrapped around her to playing with a lock of her long violet hair. Her smile grew as she sighed contently. He looked down at her, a smile of his own on his face. He had silver spiky hair, his face was very handsome. He had strong defiant eyes of ice blue. On his right side he had a long scar going down his face. It even went strait through his eye, leaving a scar in his eye as well. He thought about his eye for a moment. He used to not be able to see out of that eye, until she healed him. It was her healing touch that not only healed his eye but his soul as well. She brought him back, pulled him away from the evil in his soul. From then on he found his reason to live; for her, to keep her safe, to keep her warm at night, to love her. Oh yes he would love her, he would become her mate and protect her for the rest of her immortal life.

"Raven are you sure you're ready for this?" Slade asked her genteelly. His hand left her hair as he moved in front of her. He wasn't going to push her into something she wasn't ready to do.

She smiled up at him and closed the gap between them wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and traced a hand down her back and in her hair. "Slade I'm tired of being alone. I want a mate, I want you. I want to be bounded to you; body, mind, and soul." She paused a moment before continuing. "I know I'm ready Slade. It's just that I don't know what to do."

A small chuckle came to him. She may be a half-demon but she was still pure. Then it hit him '_This is the last of her purity! Her childhood innocence was gone the day of her first kill. Now the only thing left of her innocence is the fact that she is untouched... And here I am damning her with the sins of the flesh.' _ "I just want you to relax under me Raven."

"Slade I've never done anything like this… I don't know how it's… how it's supposed to feel."

He genteelly lifted her chin with his hand and looked her straight in the eyes. He saw so many emotions swimming is her violet orbs, fear, uncertainty, courage, devotion, hope, a little lust… and love. "Its ok my beautiful Raven. I'll take care of it," he placed a soft simple kiss on her lips. "I'll take of you. Just relax and don't fight what you feel my love."

He knew why she was so cautious. This was her first time, after this they would be mates. He would no longer be a powerless human. If he was strong enough, her power would go through him and turn him to a demon. Their minds and souls would join and allow them to be able to feel what the other feels, to be able to have a telekinetic connection between there minds, and share each others power at times as long as they had each others love.

Her hand went inside of his robe and she slid her long cold slender fingers up and down his chest. She felt his strong muscles tremble under her touch. She traced some of his scars before letting her hands go down and untie his belt. All the while their eyes remand lock together. He let her go as her hands traveled to his shoulders so that the robe would easily fall to the floor. Deciding that it was unfair that he was the only one naked his hands went to her waist and he leaned forward and his lips went to her neck. He heard a soft moan escape her as he tenderly kissed her neck and occasionally nipping at her soft flesh. He breathed in deeply taking in her unique scent of lilacs and lavender mixed with something that couldn't be smelled but you knew it was there because it was so… alluring. She closed her eyes and lost herself in his touch. His hands moved to the belt that was tided into a bow. He slowly pulled on the stings until the bow was gone. His lips still teasing her neck and her arms wrapped around his own holding herself to him. He genteelly pulled on the belt tell the knot easily came undone. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her over towards the bed so that her back was facing the bed. He used a hand to move the robe off of her shoulders and began to kiss the exposed skin. She dropped her arms to her sides and let the robe slide off her body and falls to the floor. He dined his eyes the chance to look over her body as he went to her lips again. He groaned as there tongues swirled together in a match for dominance. Carefully guiding her small form on to the bed he arched himself over her. There lips broke apart and she let herself lay back on to the pillows. She had a slight pant from the intensity of the kiss and for the anticipation of what was to come. Her powers subconsciously reached out on their own, and freed the curtains so it was just them on the bed.

He had a bold smile on his face as he brought his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and found there way into his spiky hair. He placed a hand on her hip and slowly moved it up and down her waist, making her shiver and moan in delight. He traced the line of her breast before taking it into his grasp. There kiss broke as she gasped and arched a little underneath him at the pleasurable feeling of him massaging her beast. He smiled at her reaction and kisses his way down her jaw line as he slowly moved his way to her other breast. He licked the space between her beasts, she closed her eyes as he moved closer to her nipple, still licking and tasting her skin. He licked her nipple before capturing it on his mouth. She arched more and moaned as he sucked and nipped her hardening nipple.

To feel his tongue toy with her one of her breast while his hand, equally as enjoyable, massaged her other beast, it all felt so good! She pushed his face into her breast and she could feel him smiling more as she did that. Her hands moved from his hair to his neck and down his arms pressing her palms into the bed and gripping the sheet under them as she moaned. He a banded her beast as he moved his body downward, sliding his hands down her waist and kissing her toned abs. She whimpered form the lack of pleasure but stopped when she felt his hands slowly spread her legs.

He repositioned himself so that he was in-between her legs. He looked at her and found that she was neatly trimmed; the bold smile that had yet to leave his face grew as he decided that he wasn't done teasing her yet. He went to her inner thigh and began to expertly bite at her skin, making her squirm and gasp. He moved to her most secrete area and licked her folds getting a small taste of her juices. She moaned as he went up to her clitoris and when he nipped at it skillfully, she timidly moaned his name a small blush coming to her checks.

His desire to take her, make her his was almost over whelming each time she moaned made it harder and harder to fight back what he wanted. He slipped his tongue in side of her, greedily drinking up her deliciously sweet juices. She continued to moan his name in passion as he was relentless with his tongue.

"Oh god Slade… Slade please I… I can't take it anymore" said as she panted form the pleasure that was slowly building inside of her. He looked up at her seeing her hands griping the sheets and her chest rising and falling with her breaths. He licked his way up her abs and in-between her breasts, stopping at her neck where he nipped at her flesh. "Oh Slade please stop teasing me," she panted out slowly.

He lifted from her neck arching over her looking her in the eyes. His hands on the bed holding him up, his legs settled in the middle of hers. In a moment of boldness she looked down and saw that he was very excited. He was circumcised with a seven inch length and had a good amount of girth as well. She tossed her head back and moaned thinking of how much of a tight fit this was going to be. Slade saw her look and knew what was going through her head.

"Are you ready my dear?" he asked whispering in her ear his hot breath tickling her sensitive nerves.

"Yes" she moaned nodding her head.

He positioned him self at her entrance and pushed in about an inch and stopped. He was right; this was going to be a very tight fit. He slid an arm under her and carefully gripped her shoulder to hold her steady for one quick thrust. A little fear went through her as she felt him slide in to her core a little. She wrapped her arms around him as he carefully held onto her shoulder.

He whispered "I'm sorry" in her ear right before he quickly drove himself deeply inside of her, easily ripping down her vaginal wall and stretching her interior. A strong sharp pain shot up Raven's spine making her arch in agony, her breath leaving her in a silent scream, a few crystal black tears escaping her eyes. She hadn't expected it to hurt so much, maybe it was because she was only 18 or maybe because he was bigger then she could take; though if she was right it was because of both. Her nails lengthened into sharp claws that pierced the flesh on his back and her fangs grew to there full length.

But Slade didn't feel her claws in his skin, when he had plunged himself inside of her tight hot core a wave of her power went through him. It felt like a rush, as though his adrenalin and strength levels just went up a notch or two. Then there was something else, apart of his mind opened up to the aching girl underneath him. He held her close to him, trying to soothe her pain. He felt her aura wrap around his and her mind touching his. He tried to fell her pain, maybe take some of it away but **that** pain was for her and her alone.

She held herself close to him as the pain slowly left her. She could feel his hand going down her spine soothing the pain a little or at lest distracting her from it. She could sense his guilt for her hurting her through their bond that would only grow stronger. She began to relax and tried to breathe normally as she pulled her claws out of his back, but was unable to retract them or her fangs. Her eyes were closed as she once again let herself lay down on the pillows. He kissed the gem on her charka as she breathed heavily under him. Her eyes still closed her face a pale moon color with a little pinkish coloration on her checks. She looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes with her flushed skin and her lips slightly parted as she panted.

"Are you alright my dear?" he asked her genteelly. She opened her eyes and nodded. She didn't trust her voice yet so she used her mind.

'_I think so… it still hurts, but… not as much anymore…keep going.' _ His eyes held sympathy for her knowing that he was going to bring back the pain a little bit. She read his thoughts and smiled _'it's ok Slade; I can take everything you can give me.'_ She liked taking this way it was more intimate you could feel the emotions in each word that way.

He smiled down at her _'that's my girl' _he captured her lips with his own and slowly began to move inside of her. He felt her cringe from the reawaked pain and genteelly gripped her shoulder to hold her steady. Her muscles were tense and she lightly whimpered as he slowly moved above her. The pain of her torn membrane began to gradually leaving her, being replaced with a pleasurable sensation that sent a tingling feeling down her legs. He moved tenderly above her careful to not hurt her any more then he had.

He was resisting his increasing need to feel more of her, to move faster and deeper into her tight core. Oh god there was so much friction between them! The feeling of being inside of her was like nothing he had ever felt! Oh he wanted so badly to go faster, but he held himself in check. He began to sense her pain leaving her and becoming pleasure.

She moaned under him as she felt her pleasure grow as well as a portion of his own from their bond. He let out a groan as their pleasure mixed and he began to move a little faster making her gasp and moan. She had never felt anything like this; the pain was gone allowing bliss to take its place. Her small hands gripped his shoulders above, her claws sinking into his muscular flesh. He groaned as he felt her claws go in to his skin and found that it only excited him more. She gasped and arched her back a little as he thrust a slightly faster into her. She moaned his name and longed for more, a longing he could feel. He eagerly complied with her need going faster and harder. She came to gasp and moan deeply as their pleasure only increased arching her back with some of his fiercer movements. Their bodies entwined in a sexual bliss that was unimaginable, sweat covered their heated bodies as they moved as one together in perfect sync. He shifted off of his knees and onto his feet to push down harder and faster. Her legs wrapped around him pulling him deeper engulfing his entire length. Their moans and groans escalated in the room, the bliss making them feel as though they have found there own personal heaven. He could feel her power coursing though him giving him more power in his movements.

But even heaven has an end.

Raven was beginning to feel their actions starting to take its toll on her. Her muscles were starting to tighten and the pleasure felt like it was building up inside of her just begging to be released. She could feel her powers being drained from her. _'Slade something's happening to me! I feel like I'm getting ready to bust!' _

'_I know Raven I can feel our climax approaching us!' _he too felt his body changing. His own muscles were tightening and it was getting harder to keep him self in control. He was breathing deeply trying to hold back their climax for as long as he could.

She through her head back and fully exposed her neck to him. The smooth soft skin of her neck looked so appealing to him. The sweat was glistening on her skin begging him to bite her. He felt his newly formed fangs itch to pierce her flesh and taste the delicious black blood that flowed under her moon skin. He gripped her shoulder a little more and bent down and kissed her neck all the while still thrusting intensely into her, her legs still wrapped tightly around him pulling him in faster.

He bit down on her neck, the minute his fangs sunk into her neck there climax hit them. She arched against him and screamed in pleasure, her breasts pressing on his chest as his seed exploded inside of her.

He bit down harder on her neck taking dominance over her as he pressed her to him as his seed was released, pumping harder and faster then ever with his hips grinding harder into hers. His groans defined by the flesh in his mouth, as he felt that he could no longer ride their climax he slowed with his thrusts soon stopping but still held her to him.

His fangs held on to her neck as they panted, he had one arm holding them up as they tried to regain their breath. He clamped his jaws down a little harder earning a small whimper from Raven and making some of her blood flow in to his mouth; he drank up the blood and genteelly laid her down. Her tired and drained form easily complied with his actions. Her eyes closed as she lay underneath him, her body completely relaxed, panting and basking in the afterglow of her climax. He skillfully licked away the blood from the bite until the wound healed over.

He held himself over her dominantly, no longer was he human, but now a demon. A demon who marked her as his, no one else's. He panted above her, their scent echoed around the room. He carefully pulled out of her, her body pushing some of the juices inside of her out as he left her. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her panting form to him, laying her on his chest. Her arms moved and pulled her closer to him; she envied the fact that his heart was almost steady while hers was still racing.

"Are you ok Raven?" Slade asked her as he felt her come closer to him. He tightened his grip on her tired and drained body.

"Yea" she panted

"How do you feel my love?''

"I don't know…. I feel kind of weird down there… it feels warm but kind of sore as well." Her body was beginning to leave the ecstasy of her climax to reveal the dull pain of her torn membrane. He carefully sat up and reached down to the end of the bed and grabbed the blankets and pulled them up. He repositioned her so that almost all of her body was on top of his pulling the blankets up to her shoulders. She snuggled as close to him as she could while he draped his arms over her protectively.

"You need to rest Raven." She nodded her head, her check rubbing against his chest. "I love you Raven."

"I love you too Slade." They closed there eyes as the welcoming darkness of unconsciousness over took them.

_**THE END**_


End file.
